The invention is based on a magnetic valve as defined generally hereinafter. A magnetic valve of this type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 39 669, for instance, in which when the valve opens, the disk-like stop portion of the valve closing member comes to rest on an annular bead on the fixed stop. At a high opening speed, the valve closing member hits the annular bead hard, causing recoiling that interferes with the flow of fluid. Forces of hydraulic adhesion, which vary from one valve to another, are also present when the closing movement is initiated. Recoiling and adhesion forces, however, have a very unfavorable effect on the switching times of the valve from stroke to stroke and from one valve to another. This is particularly disadvantageous when such a valve is used for the metering of fuel that is done upon each injection stroke of a fuel injection pump, or each fuel supply cycle, and impairs the accuracy of metering that is required.